


Love Untold

by Chaiyaaa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaiyaaa/pseuds/Chaiyaaa
Summary: Will the feelings developed years ago, stays as it is, or change over time?Mina met Chaeyoung years ago and developed a feelings but due to circumstances she didn't got a chance to confess. Years passed and they met again.I suck at summarization just read it!!!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo & Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 8





	Love Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Not all storm come  
> To disrupt you life.  
> Some come to clear your path.

* * *

**"I'm sorry I swear I'm gonna scold outta her when she get here I'm really sorry."** Jeongyeon said. The sun is nowhere to be seen when the group of friend's arrived. _Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Jihyo, Sana,_ and _Mina_. The six of them decided to unwind after a straight weeks of cramming and studying for their final exam before graduating highschool and entering their senior year. The six of them decided to go to _Jeongyeon's_ family house. A manor on an island. They've travelled 6 hours by car and now their at a dock waiting for _Jeongyeon's_ cousin. **"It's okay. Don't worry, besides look at the kids it looks like their enjoying eating."** Jihyo said while looking at a convenience store nearby where _Momo, Mina, Sana,_ and _Nayeon_ are talking and laughing while eating snacks. **"I swear I told her we'll be here before six. I'm totally gonna kill that kid."** _Jeongyeon_ said.

A few minutes passed and a luxurious white yacht appear from the vastness of sea, it's approaching the dock. Two people waving their hands excitedly is vissible from the dock.

* * *

**Mina's POV**

It's been an hour since we've been waiting here at the dock for _Chaeyoung_ , _Jeongyeon's_ cousin, we've heard a lot of stories of her from _Jeongyeon_. Like she likes writing stuffs, she's good at drawing, good looking and terribly small according to _Yoo Jeongyeon_ unnie I think she's cute tho . **"Hey they're here!"** I heard _Jihyo_ unnie shouting, they're now gathering and picking up their belongings so we could get going. I took my bag from where I was seated and held my suitcase. I'm now walking toward the yacht when a girl, quite smaller than me took my suitcase. **"I hope you don't mind me taking your luggage away from you."** The girl said. **"Oh no, not really thanks."** I answered. **"Okay then let's go."** She walked toward the yacht. **"Hey, you okay?"** The girl looked back at me from where she is standing. **"Ah right, haha"** I laughed hastily. _Why am I staring at her, it's not like she's pretty. But she is pretty. Oh my God why am I thinking about her? Am I? Oh shit? She smells good too... The f Myoui what are you thinking. Someone please help me._

**Chaeyoung' s POV**

I took the luggage of one of _Jeongyeon_ unnie's friend, suddenly she stopped walking and I swear if looks can kill I'm dead buy now. I walked away after hearing her saying that it is fine if I carry her luggage, and oh my Gee she stopped walking again did I do something wrong, this one is totally scary. I only took her luggage because I think she was struggling caring it. Oh does she think I'm creep, geez, shit do I smell? Shit shit I walked faster and when reached the yacht I entered immediately, I went to a cabinet nearby where my bag is and took my perfume and a mint candy. I sprayed the perfume all over my body and ate the mint candy. I went to where _Jeongyeon_ unnie and her friends are, only to find out that the weird girl is not yet here. I went looking for her and saw her struggling climbing the stairs entering the yacht. **"Hey, here."** I reached my hand to her, she looked at me with her questioning eyes and for the second time today I think I died. She reached for my hand and she held it tight. **"Thank you."** She smiled timidly. **"Hey, are you okay?"** I asked her because she looked, so, not okay. **"Yeah, just tired I guess and honestly both my feet hurts."** She walked passed me and I'm not exaggerating she smells like a garden. A walking garden. She smells like a variety of flowers put in one. She smells like _her_.

**Jeongyeon's POV**

It was already passed seven when they arrived here at the dock I thought. It's just Chaeyoung whose gonna fetch us but in my surprise _Dahyun_ and _Tzuyu_ is with her. **"Unnie!"** _Dahyun_ shouted while running towards me. **"Unnie I missed you so so mu- oh who's these beautiful ladies."** _Dahyun_ said looking at _Sana_ and _Momo_. **"Right, this is Im Nayeon-" "Yes the girlfriend, hello Nayeon unnie I'm Kim Dahyun my family and unnie's family are friends so that made us friends also."** _Dahyun_ but in. _Nayeon_ laughed at how energetic _Dahyun_ is **"Nice meeting you Dahyun"** _Nayeon_ hugged her. _'Eheem hmm'_ I mummbled gaining the attention of everyone. **"And this is Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana my friends from school while Mina and Jihyo are still there at the convenience store, here hold this, I'm gonna get them"** I said to _Dahyun_ **"No let Chaeng help them."** _Dahyun_ said. **"Right where's Chaeng? I told her be here at six but look at the time now." "She's probably hiding away from you"** Someone said at the back. I looked at the direction where the voice came only to find a gigantic girl, wait, what? **"Tzuyu! Gosh you're so tall now come here."** I hugged _Tzuyu_ and introduced her to others. _Tzuyu_ and _Chae_ are basically twins not biologically atleast but yeah they were friends since they were two years old, they always do things at the same time, share things and everything. Then came _Dahyun_ since then the three of them are inseparable. _Tzuyu's_ mother and _Chae's_ father are siblings but a year after _Tzuyu_ was born her parents divorced so _Tzuyu_ was left to her mother's care but her mother is always busy that's why _Chae's_ family took her in. **"Hey let's get going it's getting dark already."** _Tzuyu_ said looking at the sky. We entered the yacht and waited for _Mina_ and _Jihyo_ there. Minutes after Jihyo arrived alone. **"Hey where's Mina?"** _Nayeon_ asked wondering where _Mina_ is. "Outside, she's with _Jeong's_ cousin don't worry." _Ji_ answered. **"By the way Ji this is Tzuyu Chae's cousin and this tofu here is Dahyun our friend. Tzuyu, Dahyun this is Park Jihyo."** I introduced them to each other and surprisingly all of them are getting along.

**Momo's POV**

**"Hey finally you two are here, let's get going."** I heard the white short girl said, I think her name is _Dawun_? Oh no, is it _Dahun_? I blame this to my hunger that's why I can't recall her name. **"Want some?"** The tall girl approached me giving me a bag of chips. **"Oh hey. Thank you Joohee."** I thanked her. **"What? Who's Joohee?"** The girl said. **"Isn't your name Joohee?"** I answered. **"Hmmhahaha."** The girl laughed, **"No, my name is Tzuyu."** She continued. **"Argh sorry I thought it was Joohee."** I can feel my cheeks heating up that's why I lowered my head. **"It's okay, and that white short girl is Dahyun by the way."** Now my embarrasment is at it's peak oh my God did I said it out loud this is so embarrasing.

Bonus:

 **"Unnie! I'm really sorry. It's just Dahyun unnie and Tzuyu was playing and all then they invited me then we forgot the time, I'm really sorry!"** _Chaeyoung_ shouted while trying to get out from _Jeongyeon's_ headlock. **"Okay you're gonna wash the dishes for us for a whole week."** _Jeongyeon_ stated still headlocking _Chaeyoung_. **"Okay, okay. Please release me already."** Chaeyoung begged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) I'll be updating soon please leave a comment below.


End file.
